Pain and Comfort
by sweet-gurl13
Summary: Sakura family was murdered and Sasuke finally comes back to Konoha from Sound.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** Pain and Comfort  
**Category** Naruto  
**Author**  
**Chapter: **all  
**Genre****G:** Romance  
**Pairing** Sakura/Sasuke  
**Rating** T for language and romance  
**Disclaimer** I do not own Naruto but the Asuki Group

'thoughts' "Talking"

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto but the Asuki Group

**Sakura's **Pov

I was running down the streets of my home land called Konoha,which is the fire country. 'Today is the day i'm leaving,' I thought showing an emotionless face. Last Friday on March 28 my family had been mudered by the Asuki group(I made up that group so I OWNED IT...me me me, not noone else..hehe lol)on the day of my birthday.

**_Flashblack_**

_Sakura was begining to walk into her house that she was still lived in with her mom and dad, she didn't have any siblings. Opening the door,right there stood a strang stranger with short dark blue hair and pale white,he is not from the Hyuuga's clan._

_'My what creepy eyes he got there!'_

_She thought while trying to figure out a plan to get out of her house alive, not dead, she never did finger out a plan._

_"W-What a-a-are you d-doing h-h-here?" Sakura had ask the stranger but was struttering as she ask him also by struttering she showed him that she was simply afraid._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Why,I'm Yuzuki Roku you may call me Roku plus I am part a group called the Asuki Group which is a very powerful clan." The stranger Roku just told Salura little info about his self._

_"What are you doing here?" She asked once again but only in a lightly whisper._

_"What does it look like I'm doing here for?" Roku hissed as he pointed to two dead bloody bodies on the floor in her house._

_Sakura's eyes followed his pointed finger to the floor only to see her dead parents bloody bodies laying there.'No.' She thought with tears coming out her eyes, she couldn't control them not one bit. Sakura had feared that this person was the one who killed her parents._

_The next night she new was feeling pressure on her pressure point on her neck and then she passed out._

**Chapter 2**

'What the hell happened here."

I looked around as I saw blood on the flooor. I followed it only for it to leads me too my dead parents bodies.Then I replayed what happened yesterday was about a guy names Yuzuki Roku.

Dropping down on the floor onto my knees.I start to cry once again.

'No no this just can't be happening, no.'

Getting up i wandered into the kitchen to get a knife out of ones of the drawers.Taking the knife to my left wrst.

Pressing down the knife onto my wrist and then slide the knife across my wrist.Making a deep cut.

Blood was rushing out.

'God the pain feels just soooo good!'

I ran to the bathroom to get a towel.I press down the towel on my wrist so I wouldn't loose too much blood. I then took the towel off only to bandage it up.

'I'm so gonna get revenge for both of my parents!!!' She swears.

One thing she never knew was that Uchiha Sasuke hand just returned today.

The next day i woke up because i have to got to a new school because I moved once again cause I didn't wanted to stay at that place where all those bad and painful memories are at.

Going into the bathroom I turned on the shower to take a shower. I toke off all clothes and step into the shower.Shrubing every parts of my baby with a wash cloth,I got under the warm meduim water to wash all the soap off.

After that I putted on my dark red skirt with long black socks.Next was was a black shirt with a red broken in half heart on it. I went outside my house toward my black mustang. I hope into it and then start driving to school, I parked at the parking lot in a spot to park my car at.

Stepping out of my car I noticed some guys whister at me,I'm like ewww cause I wasn't really into having a relationship at the moment here.Walking into the school quickly after ditching those guys while i was walking really fast I accidently bump into some one.

I was getting ready to walking away and not care what had just happened but there was a hand holding onto my wrist to stop me from walking away. I look up to see who the person was that holding me back only to see some guy that has dark blue chicken hair with dark black eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** sorry it toke me so long to update this story but i had a lot school I had to do so I couldn't update.Right now I'm on christmas break. **_Yay me!_** lol. I really appreciated for those who review this story. I'm trying my very best to make this into a awesome story. Sorry it took me awhile to update.

**Sasuke: **_Looky it's Saku, my soulmate._

_Sasuke runs up to Sakura and hug her_

**Sakura: **_Let go of me you perv._

_She finally got out of his friece strong grip and screamed, "AHH...run for your lives its the bloody pervert"_

**Chapter 2**

_Flashback_

_I was getting ready to walk away and not care what had_

_just happened but there was a hand holding onto my wrist_

_to stop me from walking away. I looked up to see who the_

_person was that is holding me back from walking away, only_

_to see some guy that has dark blue chicken hair with dark black eyes._

"What the fuck do you fucking what." I was friggin' mad and I didn't

feel like talking to anyone at this time of the day.

Sasuke was thinking '_man this is one pretty cute girl here'_

"Um.Hi my name is Uchiha Sasuke.Are you know here?" He introduce

himself to her and also asked her if she was knew here.

"So what if I am or not!"

_Sasuke's Mind_

_'hmm one other girl haven't act like that around me.I think_

_that she is my next target to be my girlfriend, I would treat her_

_like a pricess._

_'Woah am I actually showing feelings to her?'_

_**'If I was you i would say yes, oh thats right I am you'**_

_'Who the heck are you?'_

_**'Why I am your inner self.'**_

_'What if I don't want an inner self.'_

_**'Uhhh is the poor baby gonna cry his eyes out well**_

_**guess what you just gonna have to deal with it.'**_

_End of Sasuke's Mind_

"So you are new here!"

"Toked you long enough to answer."

We both walk into KHS which stands for Konoha High School.

"So where is Tsunade's Office." I asked the stupid chicken headed Sasuke.Man

I crack myself up to much so I must not show a lot of emotions here for the sake of

my life.

"How about I show you where her office is."

"Whatever."

Sasuke toke my hand.I kept myself from pulling my hand away from his.

We toke turns and twists though the halls of KHS.Stopping infront of a brown

door that was made of wood with the words Tsunade's Office.

nocking

"Come on in." A voice said.

Both of us step into the office.It looked like a pig style.(lol) I had saw a woman with blonde hair and with a big chest too.

"By the looks of it,it's seems that you are the new student yea."

"Maybe I am or maybe I'm not." I said, tryign to act all big and bad to her.

"If you act like that one more time you will be in detention, even if you are knew cause I don't give a heck."

"Hn." I told her bluntly, not really caring that i had just gotten into trouble.

"Where's is my frigging schedule."

"Here it is!" Tsunade said while putting it in my hand.

**Schedule:**

Homeroom: Hatake Kakashu

1st Period: Hatake Kakashi-Math-8:00-9:00

2nd Period: Umino Iruka-Science-9:00-10:00

3rd Period: Uchiha Itachi-Geography-10:00-12:00

4th Period: Lunch-12:00-12:45

**End of Schedule**

(A/N:i know the schedule is short but i was too lazy to write more classes)

"Thanks Tsunade-san"

"Now now, you don't have to thank me cause it's my job to give students their Schedules"

"Oh.Okay!"

I turned around only to found that Sasuke was standing right in front of me.

"What do you want"

"You!" He smirked at me while stepping closer each dang second. After a few minute he was pressed up agianst me.

"Wahh back off of me, buddie.Who the hell do you think you are to do that."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke had answered my question.

"Well I don't really care who the hell you are!" I went off really fast before he could hold me back from leaving.

**To Be Continue**

A/N:Sorry it was soooooo short. I will try to make the next chapter longer, I will try to.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone.Guess what...I'm moving to Ohio in 2 months.

Well on to the story.

**Pain and Comfort**

_Flashback_

_"Thanks Tsunade-san"_

_"Now now, you don't have to thank me 'cause, it's my job to give students thier Schedules."_

_"Oh.Okay!"_

_I turned around only to found out that Sasuke is Standing right infront of me._

_"What do you want?"_

_"You!" He smirked at me while stepping closer each dang second. After a few minutes he was pressed up agianst me._

_"Wahh back off of me,buddie.who the hell do you think you are to do that?"_

_"Uchiha Saske." Sasuke had answered my question_

_"Well I don't really care who the hell you are!" I ran off really fast before he could hold me back from leaving._

_End of Flashback_

I could hear him hollering my name while still running.Turning my head around to see if he was following me, only to gladly found that he wasn't.

When I was getting ready to turn my head back around, I bumped into somebody. I maded us both fall down on the cold hard floor, with me on top of the person. My hands were on the person stomach only to feel some strong abs, by this i fingures out the person was a male.

"Uhh...I'm so so very sorry for making you fall." I said getting ready to get off the pour guy. Looking up to the guy, he was about a head taller than me, I saw that he has black hair with dark coal eyes.

"Now you don't need to be sorry cause I can see that you didn't do it on purposed."

"Okay. Thanks for understanding me."

"May I know the name of the beauty standing infront of me.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Oh may, what an beautiful name."

I started to feel my cheeks getting hot.

_' Could I be blushing, no way I can't be.'_

"Well I gotta go now, to found my homeroom class."

"Wait before you go, can i have anything to keep in contact with you." He asked if I could give him anything that he can keep in contact with me. I gave him a piece of paper that has my yahoo username and cell phone number.

"Thanks." He said, thanking me.

"Theres no need to thank me." Before walking off, I gave him one little wink.Walking through all the hallways trying to find a door that says 207.I had finally found it.Going into the room, I look around trying to found an empty seat only to see there was one right beside the pervert named Sasuke.

"Hey what's up sexy babe?"

"My name is not sexy babe, it's Haruno Sakura!"

"Okay baby."

"Oh forget you." I turned arounf in my seat to face the teacher.

"I see we have a new student here with us today.Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself to the class." He mention me to come up to the class to say some stuff about me to the class.

"My name is Haruno Sakura.Favorite colors are Black and Red.Hate Fangirls,Fanboys,Manwhores and Sluts."Almost all the girls were giving me glares except two girls weren't.

"Uhh.Okay now you can go sit down down.You may seat by Uchiha Sasuke.Sasuke may you please raise your hand up." I looked around to see that teme with his hand raise up.I went to where he was sitting and then sat down in my seat.

"The person that you are saeting by are the person that your gonna sit by the rest of the school year." The teacher Hatake Kakashi, announced.

_'WHAT???There is noway I'm gonna sit by him the whole school year but then again I have follow the damn rules.'_

"Ain't you glad we get to sit by each other the whole year of school?"

"O damn no,I'm not!" I said went to his face, showing clearly that I wasn't happy about this whole thing but it wasn't like listen to me or see that i'm making this face since he is so a Baka.

"Come on.You now you are." Sasuke said, trying to attempt me to say yes, but it was going to work in my case.

"Will you just shut the hell up and leave me alone.Why don't you get the thought of ever me liking you out of your head!" I said, stating I obviously mad at him.

"Listen, Sakura, you are not alone in this world!"

"That what you think.My whole clan is dead so I am too alone in this forsaken universe.I might as well just die."

"Don't you ever dare say that again." He said in my ear so closely that I can feel him breathing on it.

"I can if I want so leave me the damn alone." I got up and ran out of the door.Not stopping I found my way out of the school to outside.Seeing a Sakura Tree,I walked up to it and sit down infront of it.

Putting my right into my pocket to take out a little knife, I start to cut myself over and over again till I pasted out from all the blood I lost from the cuts.Some were so deep that I could see the tissue in them.

**Sasuke's Pov**

I ran out of the room and school to go after her cause I know she was gonna do something bad to herself.I saw her laying down the the ground with a pool of fresh blood around her.

Pitting her up, I ran to the Tsunade's Hospital.Going into the Hospital, I looked for Tsunade, I had finally found her from looking all over the place.

"What's the matter Sasuke?"

"Sakura is hurt." I showed her, Sakura.

"Hurry up we have to go to work on her right now before she dies."

"Okay,Tsunade" She tooked Sakura away from me to go put her in one of the hospital rooms they have.They went to start working on her right away.I started to go into the room but a nurse blocked my path.

"You may not be allowed to come in here today."

"Fine." I walked out of there, mad that I have to leave her.

_'What is this warm feeling in my heart.'_

**_'It's called love you, Baka'_**

_'NO.It can't be.I promise myself to never love again.'_

**_'Well promises can't always be true.So do you love her or not?'_**

_'I guess I really do love her, don't I?'_

**_'Finally there a girl that is melting your heart away cause for a minute there i thought you were gay.'_**

_'WHAT???I'M NOT GAY.I REPEAT I'M GAY'_

**'Goog!'**

**To Be Continue Once again**

* * *

I told you all that this chapter was gonna be longer than the other 2.I completed my promise.WooHoo! 

I hope you guys like it.I did the best i could do.

Bye.

**sweet-gurl13**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi,once again.I'm so bored.

If anyone wantot message me just email me by .

I'm doing a little better on my spelling.

**Disclaimer:I only own the story, not the characters but I wish I did.**

**Well on with the story.**

_**Flashback**_

**Sasuke's Pov**

I ran out of the room and school to go after her cause I know she was gonna do something bad to herself. I saw her laying down on the grounf with a pool of fresh blood around her.

Picking her up, i ran to the Tsunade's Hospital.Going into the hospital, I looked for Tsunade, I had finally found her from looking all over the place.

"Whats's the matter Sasuke?"

"Sakura is hurt." I showed her Sakura.

"hurry uo we have to go to work on her right now before she dies."

"Okay,Tsunade." She tooked Sakura away from me to go put her in one of the hospital rooms they have.They went to start working on her right away.I started to go into the room but a nurse stood in my way, blocking me.

"You may not be allowed to come in here today,Sir."

"Fine." I walked out of there,mad that I have to leave her.

_'what is this warm feeling in my heart'_

_**'It's called love, you Baka'**_

_'No.It can't be.I promise myself to never love again.'_

_**'Well promises can't always be true.So do you love her or not'**_

_'I guess I really do love her,don't I?'_

_**'Finally there a girl that is melting your heart away cause for a minute there I thought you were gay'**_

_'WHAT???I'M NOT GAY.I REPEAT I'M NOT GAY'_

**Eand of Flashaback**

going outside of the hospital, I went to my sports car and got in it. Putting it in gear, I drove to my house.

_' Why is this happening to me,WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY??? '_

_**' Because you're a dickweed ' **_A/n:lol my friend always called some boys that and she doesn't know what it means...lol I just had to put it on here.

_' NO, I AM NOT!!!!!!! '_

_**' stop trying to deny it, cause you know it's the truth and alway will be...Mahaha...I make you all bow down to me. Bow down to me, you little merchant. '**_

_' Who will ever bow down to the likes of you? '_

_**' Hello, do you know that i am you but only more EVILLLL!!!!!!! '**_

_' Yeahhh...I can see that, but whatever dude. You ain't worth talking to anyways. '_

**End of Sasuke's Mind Chat with Inner**

Walking over to the tv, I turned it on, to watch tv. turing it to the channel BET. the song called " I Got Me Some Bapes " camed on. I sitted down on the sofa and started to sing withit.

**Some Bapes - Soulja Boy (Feat. A-Rab)**

_[Soulja Boy:_ Aye Rab mayne I just got back from the mall mayne guess what I got?  
_[A-Rab:_ What you get Soulja Boy  
_[Soulja Boy:_ Mayne I got me some bape n apes

_[Chorus x4_  
I got me some bape n apes  
I got I got me some bape n apes  
I go I got me some bape n apes  
I got I got I got me some bape n apes  
I I I I I

_[Verse:_  
Check out my Bape n apes  
I'm fresh to def and you like me  
Don't try to cop my style  
Mayne stick to dem Nikes  
Green, white, black inside dese  
Super clean Bape n apes  
My shoes like my chain  
Shine hard they might hurt your face  
And I'm clean in this thang  
B-A-P-E-S up on my feet  
Fresh fade with the waves  
30/30 Boyz up on my tee  
You want to get them YEP  
But you can't get like me NO  
Asking me Soulja Boy  
Where you get your shoes from (ay)

_[Chorus: x4_  
I got me some Bape n apes  
I got I got me some Bape n apes  
I go I got me some Bape n apes  
I got I got I got me some Bape n apes  
I I I I I

Bape n Apes on my feet  
And you niggas wearing kicks  
Purple yellow white like my Kobe Bryant jersey  
You ain't never seen these shoes  
Then let me tell u something son  
You see how fresh these bitches is  
These are not no fucking ones  
Step up on the stage with my mouth on froze  
Bape n Apes on my feet  
Put the crowd on hold  
Hatas see them on my feet  
I know they'd get mad alil  
Arab rocking mo colors then a bag of skittles

_[Chorus: x4_  
I got me some Bape n apes  
I got I got me some Bape n apes  
I go I got me some Bape n apes  
I got I got I got me some Bape n apes  
I I I I I

Bape n Apes on my feet  
So I got to keep it moving  
Step up on the scene  
Tell the hoes to start choosing  
Start choosing hoe  
Start choosing hoe  
Start choosing hoe

Bape n Apes on my feet  
So I got to keep it moving  
Step up on the scene  
Tell the hoes start choosing  
Start choosing hoe  
Start choosing hoe  
Start choosing hoe (YA)

_[Chorus: x6_  
I got me  
I go I got me some Bape n apes  
I got I got I got me some Bape n apes  
I I I I I  
**End of the Song**

_'Wooh.now I'm out of breath'_

_'Well,I guess I need to go to bed now, to get some sleep'_

I walked into the bathroom.Turning on the shower where the water is warm, I toke all my clothes off and then got into the shower.Scrubbing my whole body to get all the dirt and sweat off of me.

**To Be Continue**

**

* * *

**

Thanks you all for reading this chapter, I hope you all like it. I will try to update another soon or whenever I can.

Sweet-gurl13


End file.
